Fly with me
by Angelfly06
Summary: After Ron ditches Harry and Hermione to go to the lake, Harry tries to get Hermione to do something with him. Warning: Fluffy hpXhg stuff going on here! RxR please! ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Harry and Hermione already would have been out numerous dates and be the really annoyingly cute couple that everyone loves but…wait I'm babbling again aren't I? ((Little figure of me starts to write on a chalkboard)) I must not babble, I must not babble…

Anyway this is based off a fanart I saw today that I thought was so cute so I had to write something. And I know people have written stories like this but I'm feeling special right now. Note that thoughts are in italics. So enjoy please. Oh yeah no flames please!

* * *

It was a sunny, warm, spring, day at Hogwarts. It was so nice that the young witches and wizards were compelled to do their studying outside, by the -for once- calm lake which had taken on a beautiful shade of cerulean. But not all the students were outside, a certain three decided to stay in the old, dusty library, receiving glares from Madame Pince. Well, really one had decided to stay inside, the other two reluctantly, followed the first one's lead.

"Come on Harry. We've been through every section of the library at least ten times, there's nothing here on horcruxes," said Ron Weasly. Ron was almost fed up with Harry's obsession with the horcruxes; it was costing him valuable time that could be spent gazing at Luna or Pavarti –though she hadn't been talking to him since the incident with Lavender last year, but she was still nice to look at- or Hannah.

"And we'll look through it ten more times if it gives me a clue about Voldemort's horcruxes," shouted Harry from behind a giant stack of books determinedly. Then he scribbled something down on about his fifth piece of parchment.

"Harry, Dumbledore said you wouldn't be able to find much on horcruxes in this library anyway, so please let's go outside. It's been the first really nice day in ages, and we've been in here for hours, please let's go outside," pleaded Hermione, from behind a bookshelf.

"Yes, but we must salvage whatever we can about the information of horcruxes we have. Alright, just one more hour, then we can go out okay?" said Harry, with a pleading look in his eye.

Hermione caved in, she knew researching was more important that gossiping by the lakeside with the other girls. "Oh alright but only one hour."

"See, even HERMIONE wants out. She never wants out of the library," yelled Ron, earning a 'shh' from Madame Pince. Once she turned her back he made a face at her.

"Ron just sit down and read," whispered Hermione sharply, shooting daggers at him as well.

"No I can't take it anymore, I'm going out to rendezvous with Hannah Abbot," shouted Ron, stuffing books angrily into his bag.

"Mister Weasly, if you intend to raise your voice to that level once more I shall have no choice but to throw you out of this library," said a very angry Madame Pince.

"You can't kick me out, I'm storming out," said Ron, rushing past the old witch. She looked at Harry and Hermione, but they just gave her a look that said 'don't ask us.' She left them alone for the rest of the afternoon. But forty-five minutes into the hour and Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Harry, come on let's go, please," begged Hermione.

Harry kept on writing on his parchment, the quill racing across it. He mumbled something inaudible. Then Hermione slammed her book down on the table the walked over to his chair, pulled it straight out grabbed his arm and pulled him upward (A/N: Hermione can be a strong girl when she wants to be). "We're leaving," she said curtly.

"We still have fifteen more minutes though," said Harry looking longingly back at the pile of books.

"We're going to go do something you haven't done in awhile but are in desperate need of," said Hermione leading him out of the library.

"Hermione, where are we going?" asked Harry, breathlessly, he didn't realize how fast Hermione could be.

"The Quidditch pitch," she said simply, not turning her head to look at him.

"The Quidditch pitch? You can't be serious, I'm going back to the library," exclaimed Harry, trying to turn around but Hermione had a very strong grip on him.

"You will do no such thing Harry. You are going to follow me to the Quidditch Pitch do you understand?" she asked, realizing she had to look up to look him in the eye. _'When did he get tall?'_ she thought. Harry nodded his head sensing the fury in her voice.

They arrived at the pitch about a half hour later since they didn't have any transportation there. When they finally stopped about mid-field Hermione turned to face Harry.

"Right, I'm going to let go of you now. Promise me you won't run of back towards the library?" it sounded like a command instead of a question, so Harry shook his head vigorously. "Good. Accio Firebolt!" she said pointing her wand in the way of the castle. Where a broomstick came zooming out of.

"You couldn't have done that before we started walking here," asked Harry, breathlessly.

"No because you would have had to fly it and you would have turned us straight back to the library," said Hermione.

"So what makes you think I won't do it here?" he asked grinning triumphantly.

"Because you'll be back in your normal surroundings, you'll be too happy and relaxed to leave," retorted Hermione. Harry hung his head, he knew she was right, he missed flying terribly and he'd definitely be too happy to with it to go back to the stuffy library. Just then, the Firebolt came to a halt at his feet.

"Go on then, have a go at it," whispered Hermione.

He could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke, he grinned and picked up the broom, dismounted and shot up in the air. She watched him do loop-the-loops, dives, and other tricks with ease. She could see the smile spreading across his face, the smile that hadn't been there in quite a long time. Then after awhile, Harry came back down and hovered in front of Hermione with a grin on his face, and his hair looking –if possible- more windblown than it had looked before. He gestured for her to get on in front of him.

"Oh no, I'll watch safely from down here," said Hermione, with a look on her face that told Harry that she thought he was crazy.

"Come on Hermione, I'll be right behind you, come on please fly with me," said Harry.

"I' don't like flying Harry, what if I fall?" asked Hermione, her voice quivering.

"I won't let you fall Hermione, come on it's not like riding Buckbeak I swear," Harry said starting to look pathetic. "Please Hermione, fly with me."

She looked at his eyes, those beautiful eyes that somehow told her she was safe. She just believed it, and it was Harry. Would he ever let her get hurt? No way.

"Alright but if I get scared we come straight back down okay?" she said getting on the broomstick.

"I promise, but I bet you'll like it," said Harry, giving her the boy scouts sign.

Hermione still looked skeptical, but got on the broom anyway. Harry leaned forward a little putting his arms in a position that made Hermione locked in. When he did this Hermione smelled something, something good.

_'When did he start wearing cologne?'_ she thought.

"Right now, I'm going to kick off now, hang on," warned Harry. Hermione turned her head to face him with a frightened look. But before she could say anything, they were off, flying. Hermione, almost instantly threw her arms around Harry's neck.

"It's okay, you're fine," said Harry, with a slight hint of a laugh. "Relax, you'll enjoy it more."

Hermione closed her eyes, gulped and opened her eyes again. Only this time she was calmer, although she didn't let go of Harry, the ride was more enjoyable. They left the pitch and circled around the castle, flew over the lake and saw Ron and Hannah getting very comfortable with each other. Then, they went over the Forbidden Forest, where Hermione then let go of Harry and stretched out her arms.

_'Look she's having fun, she's smiling, that has to be a good sign. I like it when she smiles, her eyes light u—hold on, what am I thinking? Hermione's my best girlfriend. I-I mean friend who's a girl.'_

_'No, you did mean it that way and you know it,'_ Harry's mind argued back.

_'Maybe I did,_' he thought before Hermione's laughing brought him back. Harry slowed the broom down a bit, as they came back to the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione moved her arms back to around Harry's neck, and looked at him. Last time fear was in her eyes, this time it was joy, and maybe something else too. They landed but neither one made an attempt to get off the broom.

"Harry thanks for doing this. I never would have known it could be that much fun," she said smiling.

"Hey, you're the one who dragged me out here remember?" he reminded her. "Why'd you do that? I mean you could have left and gone down to the lake, why stay with me?" he asked looking puzzled.

Hermione thought about this for a minute, she really didn't know why she had done it. Then it came to her.

"Because I hate to see you the way you were in the library Harry, obsessive, fatigued, under-fed. I know finding the horcruxes is important to you, but I wanted to remind you of something else that was too. I was worried about you Harry, I didn't want you to become you know, like him."

When she said this Harry saw and heard deep concern in her voice. He hated making her worried or scared.

He smiled then told her, "You have nothing to be afraid of Hermione. I have something Voldemort never did have. You."

With that Hermione felt something inside her welling up, she leaned into him and kissed him so hard that he fell off the broom, pulling her down with him. He returned it fully, he didn't want this moment to end.

When they finally came up for air Harry said, "I love you Hermione."

Hermione smiled, "You know what Harry James Potter? I love you too."

They then got up and walked back to the castle hand-in-hand. Everyone in The Great Hall knew something was up when they walked in but Ron was the only one brave enough to say something.

"What's with you two?" he asked clearly not being able to tell.

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. "Hermione flew with me."

* * *

Okay I know really, really fluffy stuff going on. I normally think I'm better at the angsty stuff but this one just popped into my head and I can't get it out so I hope you all thought it was good. Review but if you have nothing nice to say then SHUT IT! Please review though! 


End file.
